gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Gravity Falls
Gravity Falls is one of the five cities in the Unites States of America which hold supernatural creatures. It is the earth city. It is located in Oregon. You can find all of it's residents, as well as it's locations and traditions here. Residents Dipper Pines.jpg|Dipper Pines- Mystery Shack Employee Mabel Pines.jpg|Mabel Pines- Mystery Shack Employee Wendy02.jpg|Wendy Corduroy- Mystery Shack Employee Stan Pines.png|Stan Pines- Mystery Shack Owner and Founder Soos.png|Soos-Mystery Shack Employee G hannelius instagram photo shoot kfFYXecV.sized.jpg|Miranda McCormick- Mystery Shack Employee Waverly7.jpg|Waverly Winds- Mystery Shack Employee Noah9.jpg|Noah Blanchard- Mystery Shack Employee Aaron04.jpg|Aaron Corduroy- Mystery Shack Employee Kyler05.jpg|Kyler Industria- Mystery Shack Employee Summer Moana.jpg|Summer Moana- Lifeguard at Gravity Falls Pool Mr.Poolcheck.png|Mr. Poolcheck- Boss of Gravity Falls Pool Henry5.jpg|Henry Graham- Lifeguard at Gravity Falls Pool Artie1.jpg|Artie Holiday- Newspaper boy Karen Gillan 06.jpg|Rose Kingston- Employee at Summerween Superstore Rachel02.jpg|Rachel Benedict-Dye- Employee at Gravity Falls Gymnasium Amber06.jpg|Amber Ember- Employee at Gravity Falls Gymnasium Danny04.jpg|Danny Feldman- Employee at Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet Scene6.jpg|Scene Aarons- Employee at Gravity Falls Music Store Melody Richardson.jpg|Melody Richardson- Employee at Gravity Falls Museum of History Billie piper colorization by littleodair-d5u0ov9.png|Alexandra Rush- Employee at Gravity Falls Library Deputy Durland.png|Deputy Durland- Policeman Sheriff Blubbs.png|Sheriff Blubbs- Policeman Augustus1.jpg|Augustus Prior- Student at Gravity Falls High School Darren11.jpg|Darren Speizer- Student at Gravity Falls High School Jenna-Coleman-008.jpg|Carter Song- Student at Gravity Falls High School Hazel 4.png|Hazel Henderson- Student at Gravity Falls High School Violet Shanny.jpg|Violet Shanny- Student at Gravity Falls High School Robbie Velez.jpg|Robbie Velez- Student at Gravity Falls High School Tambry.jpg|Tambry Forrester- Student at Gravity Falls High School Manly Dan.png|Manly Dan- Lumberjack Rosalinda Rickfrod.png|Rosalinda Rickford Shandra Jimenez.png|Shandra Jimenez- Reporter Toby Determined.png|Toby Determined-Reporter Grenda Hills.png|Grenda Hills Candy Chiu.png|Candy Chiu Pacifica Northwest.jpg|Pacifica Northwest Doctor-who-widow-wardrobe-matt-smith-close-up.jpg|Matthew Lawrence- Founder of Gravity Falls Bookstore Carrie35.jpg|Carrie Noell- Employee at Gravity Falls Bookstore Una09.jpg|Una Andris Marcellus07.jpg|Marcellus Vamos Avril17.jpg|Avril Lawrence Niklaus14.jpg|Niklaus Lawrence Edward+cullen+8.jpg|Dominic Cullen Alice03.jpg|Alice Cullen Sophie1.jpg|Sophie Grey Whitney04.jpg|Whitney Miller Shadowhunter-clary.png|Drew Greer- Student at Gravity Falls High School RobertHannessy.jpeg|Robert Hannessy Tumblr nwu3xnRzwM1uhix0eo1 1280 copy.jpg|Louis Kingsley Locations GF Pool.jpg|Gravity Falls Pool Mystery Shack.jpg|Mystery Shack Bank-street-bookstore-ext-600px.jpg|Gravity Falls Bookstore Gravity Falls Bus Stop.jpg|Gravity Falls Bus Stop Graham Residence.jpg|Graham Residence RichardsonResidence.jpg|Richardson Residence SpeizerResidence.jpg|Speizer Residence RickfordResidence.jpg|Rickford Residence Kingston Residence.jpg|Nicholas Residence Lawrence Mansion.jpg|Lawrence Mansion Scene'sHouse.jpg|Scene's House Photograph Of the Front and lawn of a Small House in Ste Genevieve MO.jpg|Henderson Residence Summer's House.jpg|Summer's House Front-view.jpg|Hannessy Mansion Gravity Falls Cemetery.jpg|Gravity Falls Cemetery Arcade.png|Arcade Gymnasium.jpg|Gravity Falls Gymnasium Summerween Store.png|Summerween Superstore Royal Ragtime Theatre.jpg|Royal Ragtime Theater Greasy's Diner.png|Greasy's Diner Museum.png|Gravity Falls Museum of History Car graveyard.png|Car Graveyard Gravity Falls High School.jpg|Gravity Falls High School Apartment Building.jpg|Apartments Civic Center and Buffet.png|Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet Langlois.jpg|Lake Creation of Gravity Falls Gravity Falls was founded by Sir Lord Quentin Trembley the Third Esquire, who was the eighth and a half president of the United States. Trembley was known for being the silliest president the U.S. had known, and because of this, he was kicked out Office. Trembley escaped to Gravity Falls, and named it Gravity Falls due to plummeting into it at high speed. Due to Trembley's behavior, which most people found embarrassing, he was removed from the history books, and some random guy named Nathaniel Northwest took his place as founder of Gravity Falls. However, nobody actually knew what happened to Trembley, until it was discovered that he'd been hibernating in peanut brittle, and very recently, he was freed. Annual Traditions During sometime in mid-June, Gravity Falls celebrates the day the town was founded, by putting on Pioneer Day. Almost all of the residents dress up and act like pioneers, except for a few, who refuse to participate in this "silly tradition". The residents honor the Northwest family, because their great grandfather, Nathaniel Northwest, founded Gravity Falls, so the legends go. They are the only city to do so, as Siren Falls, Windy Falls, and Flame Falls were not founded by the Northwest family. On the third Friday of June, Gravity Falls celebrates a holiday known as "Summerween". The reason why is because they enjoy Halloween so much, they like to celebrate it twice a year. Gravity Falls is not the only city that throws this spectacular holiday, though. Flame Falls and Windy Falls do occasionally as well, as it is a fun tradition. After Summerween is over, the stores will still be open, but nobody knows why. Category:Locations Category:Supernatural Locations Category:City